From Hogwarts to Santa's Workshop
by Shadowfaxw
Summary: Have you ever wondered what all the Harry Potter characters wanted for Christmas? Now, you will find out!  Set before HP and the Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1

LETTERS TO SANTA

Chapter 1

Pulling a monstrous tree behind him, Hagrid shuffled into the Great Hall, his coat lightly frosted with sparkling snowflakes. Christmastime had come! Ever since he was a young, albeit very tall, boy, he enjoyed seeing professors decorate the hall each year. Twelve Christmas trees of various sizes flanked the head table and the fireplace. Ornaments gilded with gold filigree and silver trim floated onto the tree, as only Professor Flitwick could charm them. Freshly made tapers were lit and floating high above their heads.

Hagrid glanced at the house tables, which reflected a glistening shine. "Filch has done a good job this year." Filch always polished the wood tables until they sparkled. Flames crackled in the fireplace, happily dancing against the frosty air wafting in from the open door. Snow covered Hogwarts, so much that it looked like a frosted gingerbread castle. Although Hogwarts was a stone castle, the students never worried about catching a chill for the heaters, fireplaces, and comfy linens kept them warm and snug.

"Hi, Hagrid. Do you need a hand?" asked Harry. Ron followed behind, setting his chess game down on the nearest table.

"No, thanks, I think I have it from here. You lads go ahead and have fun. And don't forget about the letters. Deadline by midnight tomorrow!"

Hagrid arranged the last tree along the back wall, bid farewell to Ron and Harry, and then returned to his hut.

"What did Hagrid mean about the letters?" asked Harry, a confused but knowing look on his face.

"Oh you know, Harry, letters to Santa. Basically, you ask for what you want and usually, you receive it. We leave them by the fireplace and the house elves throw a special purple powder called Pixie Dust onto the letter before throwing it into the fire. The letter is then transported directly to Santa's workshop. Neat, huh?" Ron sat up the chess game, muttering a spell for some pieces to piece themselves back together.

"I can put anything into that letter?"

"Well not anything. Santa is not a genie, you know."

The chess game continued without further questions from Harry. He had heard of Santa Claus, but the Dursleys forbade him to write, stating he was just going to get coal anyway. Don't bother.

Early the next morning, Harry went down to the common room with a piece of parchment and his falcon quill. Positioning himself near the roaring fire in a cozy, red armchair, he began to scribble his first letter, unaware of the pile of letters littering the hearth.


	2. From Harry

**Dear Santa,**

**This is Harry again. I wrote you a few times in earlier in the year to get Snivellus to leave me alone. Well, he just killed Dumbledore. I mean HE MURDERED HIM! So instead of sending him a new bottle of hair grease so it can drip down his back and onto the floor (where he'll slip and break something), could you possibly send him poison disguised as pumpkin juice? The rest of my list is fairly simple:**

**Ginny's love**

**Ron's permission**

**Please send me a pair of woolly socks that I can drape over Dumbledore's portrait. He always wanted socks, yet nobody ever gave him any.**

**Felix Felicis**

**a better ability for potions**

**more confident Quidditch players**

**a watch like the one Dumbledore used to have**

**Cheers,**

**Harry Potter**


	3. From Ron

**The letters whisked away in a dash of purple smoke. **

**Santa had not yet prepared his sleigh for he was waiting on a shipment of letters from Scotland, arriving via air mail. **** As he sipped his goblet of cocoa, POOF! Raining glitter and pixie dust appeared before his hearth as a purple bag and gold tassel fell to the floor. Undoing the tie, he noticed the tag:**

**Santa Claus**

**Toy Workshop**

**The North Pole**

**Top of the World**

**Chuckling to himself, he opened the first letter.**

**Dear Santa,**

**I'm going to keep my list very simple this year. I don't want too much.**

**Hermione**

**Hermione**

**Hermione**

**Hermione**

**5000 gold galleons**

**Thanks mate,**

**Ron Weasley**


	4. From Ginny

**Dear Santa,**

**How are you? I haven't been so good this year I'm afraid. I've been concentrating more on boys than on schoolwork, but what do you expect from a teenage girl. Hermione is the real exception to all of this, as is Fleur. All Fleur has to do is wave a finger and a random guy falls down at her feet.**

**Harry Potter – oh those green eyes, what a stud!**

**these gorgeous blue dress robes I saw at Gladrags**

**a better broom, a Nimbus would be nice**

**Sincerely,**

**Ginny Weasley**


	5. From Draco

**Dear Santa,**

**Why must you always wear Gryffindor colours at Christmas? Are you biased towards Gryffindor house? A green suit would look much better on you!**

**My List:**

**I want Harry Potter to be seriously injured.**

**I want my father, the revered Lucius Malfoy, to be released from prison.**

**I want a respectable person as the headmaster of Hogwarts, now that thanks to Snape, Dumbledore is no more.**

**a faster broom than Harry Potter has got.**

**I want the Weasleys dead and that mudblood Granger**

**I want Pansy's love and I want Millicent to back off.**

**I want the Dark Objects returned to my manor.**

**Slytherinly yours,**

**Draco Malfoy**


	6. From Luna

**Dear Santa Claus,**

**It's Luna again. Loony Loopy Luna. Somebody stole my good quills so this Muggle pencil will have to do. Please forgive me.**

**Luna's Christmas List:**

**I want everybody to stop picking on me.**

**I want my father to get a reporting job at the Daily Prophet.**

**another pair of striped socks (preferably purple, yellow, and green)**


	7. From Gred and Forge

**Dear Santa,**

**Our year of business has been excellent. Profits are rising and criticism from Zonko's is waning. I think we're very near to buying them out, so if you would like to get some of our products for other people, please feel welcome. Can you please warn us before you walk into the store though? Our list is short and sweet this year seeing as we now make the galleons to get the stuff that we want.**

**We want Percy to quit being such an ignorant git and to quit treating Mum like dirt.**

**Get Harry something cool for Christmas. That kid could sure use something to cheer him up after all he's been through.**

**Though we do have the galleons to get them, could you please get us two Firebolts anyway?**

**Cheers mate,**

**Fred and George Weasley**


	8. From Hermione

**Dearest Mr. Claus,**

**I feel it improper to call you by your first name. It's just not how I was raised.**

**My List for this Year**

**Spellbooks**

**Muggle Reading Books**

**I wish that Ron and I would quit fighting like a divorced couple that still lives together.**

**I also wish I could be good at Quidditch. Ron and Harry have a bond with that game. Our only bond is that I usually get them out of trouble.**

**Thank you, Mr. Clause.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hermione Granger**


End file.
